


The Story of Us

by meowvelous



Series: All Families Are Psychotic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Millers and the Winchesters have a connected history; Gabe was always a satellite in Sam’s life, until Sam decides he wants more. Gabe isn’t complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic contains a Minor (14) in a relationship with an adult (21). There is discussions of consent laws and some tasteless jokes about groping. So avoid if that's too much of a squick or a trigger.
> 
> Uh. If there's anyone still left... This was me trying to make this pairing work in my non-Verse without it being too creepy. I was also hoping to write smut. BUT NOPE. Instead, 5k of backstory. Sigh.
> 
> As for the consent laws... I just went with what seemed like the average age, via Wiki. Imma Canadian so this verse is kinda an unholy merger of Canada with what I know about the US.
> 
> Also I am only posting this due to the persuasion of my lovely commentators <3 This one is for you guys, I hope you enjoy it!

A short-form of their family history is as follows;  
  
Luce (Lucien, for a French uncle that isn’t actually related to them; Lucifer behind his back when he was being a holy terror) was born first. Sixteen months later, out came Michael (it was during her pregnancy with him that their Mother realized her faith would be key in rearing her children without strangling them, thus beginning the biblical names).  
  
Such a small age gap resulted in the two boys fighting like cats and dogs. That, along with their father losing his job, caused a brief gap in their mother’s pregnancies.  
  
Five years later, Gabriel was born. Two years after that came Anna.  
  
Finally, another two years later, there was Castiel, and shortly afterward, their Father’s vasectomy (technically not very Catholic, but when faced with the alternatives, their Mother assured their Father that the Lord would not mind).  
  
And then there were none.  
  


* * *

  
The Winchesters move in next door when Gabe is eight. Their previous house burned down, killing their mom. He learns this from Castiel, who is five, the same age as Dean. Gabe doesn’t really care, because he has better things to do than care about what his little brother is getting up to.  
  
Except then Gabe is thirteen, and suddenly John Winchester thinks it’s a good idea to have him babysit Dean, and his younger brother, Sam.  
  
Very quickly, Gabe learns he can just bring Cas with him. Then his baby bro can play with the brothers, and Gabe is free to eat junk food and watch tv. More often than not though, Sam (who is six, to Dean and Cas’ nine years) can’t keep up with the older boys.  
  
At some point, he always comes back to the living room, sniffling. He seems to take a shine to Gabe, who just plies him with junk food until Sam is sitting next to him, cheerfully swinging his legs on the couch as he natters on about what’s going on in his life.  
  
Once Gabe realizes Sam can read, he starts to take all three boys on trips of the library, so then Sam can work through stacks of books while his brother gets into trouble with Gabe’s brother.  
  
Four years later, John Winchester leaves, and leaves his two sons behind. Bobby Singer takes over raising them, moving the boys to his house near the edge of town. He doesn’t need Gabe to babysit anymore. Even though that’s only about ten minutes away from the Miller household, Mother doesn’t want Castiel walking it, so soon Gabe’s interactions with the Winchester brothers is limited to driving Castiel over, dropping him off, and leaving.

 

* * *

  
He graduates from high school without much fanfare; Father didn’t care when Luce the first-born did, and so he is hard-pressed to work up any enthusiasm over his other children’s grads. Gabe takes a semester of classes at community college, mostly centered towards media/cultural studies, before dropping out.  
  
Because he has years of babysitting money, and their family is pretty well-off anyway, Gabe gets his own apartment and a job driving limos. Anything to get away from the family.  
  


* * *

  
A year into this new life, Gabe gets a call to pick-up a client at a familiar address, one he’s driven to countless times before.  
  
When he pulls up in front of the Singer house, Sam is sitting on the porch. Beside him is a suitcase. Suppressing a grin, Gabe gets out of the car and approaches him. “Car from S. Winchester? May I take your bag, sir?” He asks, with a bow and unneccesary flourish.  
  
Sam gives him a look, like he has a suspicion that he’s being made fun of, but nods.  
  
So Gabe puts the suitcase in the trunk, and then opens the limo’s door for Sam. Once the boy gets in, Gabe goes into the driver’s seat and turns around. “So guv’nor, where to?” He asks, finally grinning because that petulant expression on the eleven year old’s face is adorable.  
  
“The airport, please.” Sam says, with great dignity.  
  
“Whatever you say.”  
  
Of course he doesn’t actually; just ends up driving ten minutes out of town, to a spot off the highway where you can walk down and reach the water. Parking the limo, Gabe gets out and easily slides onto the hood, lying back. He pulls out a bag of m&ms and starts to munch on them. Five minutes later, Sam gets out and scowls at him.  
  
“Why are we stopped?”  
  
“Because, kiddo, when they put out an amber alert for you, I’m not gonna be the guy you were last seen with.” Gabe eats another handful, and when Sam still looks confused, he sighs. “I’m not helping you run away. I know people think I’m a suspect character, but come on.”  
  
“B-b-but!” His face gets all squinty and indignant. “I’m a paying customer! You need to take me to my destination!”  
  
Gabe snorts. “You haven’t paid me yet.” Then, Sam pulls out a Justice League wallet – oh god – and withdraws a wad of bills, which he offers towards Gabe, who ignores it. Instead, Gabe pats the hood next to him, and offers the m&ms. “No can do, Sammy. C’mon, sit down, stay a while.”  
  
Clearing weighing the pros/cons, Sam finally clambers up next to him. He’s still a bit short, but Gabe has a bad feeling he’ll shoot up like a bean sprout once he hits puberty. Dean is a pretty average height, but Sam gives the impression that he’s got a lot to grow into.  
  
Ignoring the m&ms – which, his loss – Sam pulls his knees to his chest and stares ahead. There’s a long moment of silence, where he keeps glancing over at Gabe, whose attention is focused on the candy, slowly selecting each one from the bag. Because, no, he’s not going to ask.  
  
Finally, Sam blurts out – “Bobby doesn’t like me.” Gabe looks over and raises his eyebrows, because, seriously, anyone can see that Singer is crazy about the Winchester brothers. Embarrassed, Sam ducks his head, stares down at the car, but keeps going. “He likes Dean, because they can go work on cars together. But I’m just kinda… there. And now that Dean has Cas, he doesn’t want me hanging around anymore.”  
  
“Oh Sammy. You’re a good kid,” Unable to resist, Gabe reaches over and musses Sam’s hair, which earns him the cutest little scowl. “Believe me, Singer’s a real hard-ass. He wouldn’t have taken you, or your idiot brother, if he didn’t want to. And hey, if Dean-o doesn’t have time for you, that’s his loss. ‘Sides, what do you think running away is gonna accomplish?”  
  
“You ran away.” Sam’s tone is halfway between sulky and accusatory, as his face navigates back to his knees.  
  
Blinking, Gabe has to take a moment to wonder where that came from. Castiel must’ve mentioned to Dean, while Sam was around to overhear it. Shrugging it off, Gabe pops another candy into his mouth. “Ah, but I had something to run _from_. My family is made of grade A fuckery. You, on the other hand, got a pretty decent setup goin’. Even if you don’t think so right now.”  
  
“Really?” He glances over, dubious and hopeful all at once, and Gabe has to smile.  
  
“Yeah, really.” To add a bit of positive reinforcement, Gabe offers the bag again. “Have an m &m.” Leaning over, Sam hesitantly picks some out. They sit like that, munching on the chocolate, until Gabe figures an adequate amount of time has passed. “Alright Sammy. I got other clients, and you oughta get home. Bobby’s probably getting worried.” Sitting up, Gabe makes little shooing motions.  
  
Grimacing, but still moving, Sam pauses. “…Thanks,” he ducks his head. “For listening. And the advice.”  
  
Gabe grins. “Glad to help.”  
  
When they get back to Singer’s house, Dean is pacing back and forth on the porch. He looks up when the car pulls up, and scowls when he sees who’s at the wheel. Gabe gives him a shit eating grin as he turns off the car. Sam passes by the window, tries to offer the money again, but Gabe refuses.  
  
Stepping up onto the porch, Sam spaces one last glance back, before Dean drags him inside the house, demanding to know where he went, and why Gabe, of all people, was the one to bring him back. In their wake comes Bobby, who looks more rumpled than usual.  
  
When Bobby comes around to his side, Gabe obligingly rolls down his window. “Damn idijits. Gonna have gray hairs because of them.” He eyeballs Gabe, who switches his expression to his best ‘I swear I didn’t just molest your adopted son in the backseat of my car. Really.’ look. “Guess I got you to thank for bringing him back?”  
  
“Don’t mention it, Bobby,” Gabe replies cheerfully. When that earns him a furious glare, he switches tactics. “Uh, Mr. Singer. Sir. Really, this just happens to be in my neighborhood, and Sam called for a car… It was easy enough to convince him to come back.” A shrug. “Comes from being the middle child; I know what it’s like to feel forgotten. Oh, word of the wise? Find a hobby or something to do with the kid, if you want him to have a reason to stay home.”  
  
Slightly mollified, Bobby runs a hand over his beard. “Yeah, I could probably think of something…”  
  
On the passenger seat beside him, Gabe’s phone starts of vibrate. Picking it up, he sees that it’s his work number. “Well, good luck with that. Duty calls. See you around, sir.” Starting the car, Gabe reverses, and tries not to feel weirded out by the way that Bobby watches him drive off.  
  
For the next couple of hours, he has a good number of clients to keep him busy. There’s enough of a break in between them, for him to run into a convenience store and restock his junk food stash. On a whim, he picks up an extra bag of Skittles.  
  
On his dinner break, Gabe takes a detour and finds himself back at the Singer house. He’s still trying to figure out what exactly he’s doing there when Sam comes out. The fact that Sam looks happy to see him makes Gabe grin back as he gets out of the car. “Hey Sammy,” he says, tossing him the extra bag of Skittles. “Mind getting your brother for me? Gotta have a word with him.”  
  
The candy smoothes over any sore feelings that he might’ve had for Gabe coming to see Dean, instead of him; catching it, Sam nods, and runs back inside the house. A moment later, his brother emerges, arms crossed, trying to act the part of the bad ass – and isn’t that just adorable?  
  
“Yeah, what do you want?” Dean asks, stopping on the top step, legs set apart in a defensive stance.  
  
Easy-like, Gabe comes around his car and leans against its bumper. “Just thought we’d have a nice, friendly chat. It’s a bit over-due, really, but hey, I’ve been busy with my own life. Anyway, bottom line; you’re dating my baby brother Cas, aren’t you?” Dean sputters, but Gabe waves him into silence. “Save me your machismo bullshit, Dean-o, I don’t wanna hear it. Bottom line?” Crossing his own arms, he leans forward, makes eye contact. “You hurt him in any way, break his delicate little heart, and I _break your fucking legs_. Capiche?”  
  
Too stunned to say anything, Dean nods numbly.  
  
Cheerful again, Gabe grins. “Great! That’s pretty much all I have to say, I’m not gonna waste any more of your time.” He starts to go back around, but pauses, “Oh, also, tell Sammy I’ll be in touch.” As he gets back into the car, he sees Dean start to process this. But before he can protest, or warn Gabe away from his brother, the limo is pulling away and turning onto the street.  
  


* * *

  
Turns out his version of ‘keeping in touch’ means casually enquiring after Sam during his infrequent phone calls with Cas. Even over the phone, without seeing his brother’s expression, Gabe can tell these are met with puzzlement and vague disapproval.  
  
Sam goes into middle school, he hears, and makes the transition well. Sam hits puberty, and like Gabe predicted, is soon towering over his brother. In no time at all, Sam is fourteen and in high school; he’s part of the debate team, and has a pretty girl named Jessica batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Everything seems to be going well.  
  


* * *

  
Which is why Gabe is completely fucking surprised when his doorbell rings one night, and when he answers the door, there’s a gangly teenaged Sam smiling sheepishly back at him. Moving past the shock, Gabe grins on reflex. “Sammy! What a surprise. You’re not the pizza boy, right?”  
  
“Uh, no, I’m not.” He pauses. “Can I come in? I feel a bit… conspicuous.” Embarrassed, Sam rubs the back of his neck. It’s a fair point, and his neighbors will probably assume things with Gabe having such a young kid outside his door, so…  
  
“Certainly; by all means.” Stepping aside, Gabe ushers him in with exaggerated hand gestures. “Welcome to Casa di Gabriel. Make yourself at home! Just leave your shoes wherever,” he calls over his shoulder as he heads back in the kitchen.  
  
It saves him from seeing Sam give the place an once-over; because Gabe knows it’s not much, due to the fact that he can’t really be bothered to do anything with it.  
  
When Gabe comes back with a beer, since he’s not planning on going anywhere and he finally hit the legal drinking age, it’s to find Sam awkwardly hovering around. Rolling his eyes, Gabe herds him towards the living area. “Geez Sammy, I said, make yourself comfortable. I got a great couch; feel free to sit on it.”  
  
And it’s true, it is a nice couch; a black leather sectional, with one of those extra long seats on the end. It is placed at the optimal viewing position for his seventy inch HD flat screen tv, and Gabe isn’t ashamed to admit he’s spent a few nights conked out on it, after watching too many bad medical dramas.  
  
He plunks himself down towards the right-side of the couch; watches Sam out of the corner of his eye until the boy finally sits down, to the far left. Turning on the tv would be too easy; he lets Sam stew in the awkward silence for about three minutes, before he finally asks, “So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? And how do you even know where I live? Gotta say, I’m flattered, but I hope you’re not stalking me, Sammy.”  
  
Ducking his head, Sam stares down at his knees, giving Gabe some serious déjà vu for three years ago. “Uh, Cas mentioned you had a place in the city, and then last month, he had me and Dean help drop off some stuff for you.” To gauge Gabe’s reaction, he glances over.  
  
‘Huh, yeah, I remember that actually. Well, that Cas came by, he didn’t mention bringing you along.” Gabe didn’t really see much of his brother, or anyone, really, since he started working as a janitor. It meant a lot of long nights, and sleeping during the day. The weekends were pretty much his only days off, which was why Gabe was so looking forward to his evening of pizza and beer. Realizing Sam seemed to be expecting him to say more, he shook his head and gestured for Sam to continue.  
  
“And for why I’m here… Well, Dean is having Cas over for the evening. And he wanted us out of his way. Bobby went to the garage, but I couldn’t really think of anywhere, until I remembered here. I know I’m imposing, but I was thinking we could maybe watch some tv. Or something.” Sam glances over again, so hopeful, but Gabe isn’t quite satisfied yet.  
  
“Really Sammy? Don’t you, y’know, have friends? Or a girlfriend? Cas mentioned some Jess girl, why not go to her place? Instead of some guy you haven’t really seen for a couple of years.” Gabe takes a sip from his beer, and is fascinated when Sam’s ears go red.  
  
“Oh, Jess is just a friend. We’re not… like that. And I don’t know, I just… Remember being with you when no one else has time for me. But I guess I can go, if this is too much.” He sounds so woeful; that, coupled with the truly ridiculous puppy-dog eyes he’s putting on, caves in the last of Gabe’s resistance.  
  
“Fine, twist my arm, you can stay. I got pizza on the way; you can have some of that.” Leaning over, Gabe grabs the remote off the coffee table; he sees Sam relax against the couch, and it makes him smile.  
  
It ends up being a nice night; it’s surprisingly easy to bicker with Sam over what to watch, what toppings he should’ve gotten on the pizza. When Gabe cracks jokes or says cheesy things, Sam stoically endures them, probably something he has much experience with, thanks to Dean.  
  
Little does Gabe realize that it marks the start of a cycle, with Sam dropping by his apartment when Dean and Cas take over the house. Eventually, Sam figures out his work schedule, that Gabe is usually awake by the time Sam gets out of school, so he can hang around and do his homework while Gabe gets ready for work – and that Gabe is always around on the weekends. They see much more of each other after that.  
  
Gabe doesn’t really think much of it, figures that Sam is just a lonely kid who doesn’t quite fit in with his family, which yeah, Gabe can relate to. It’s a bit weird, but hey, Gabe never claimed to be normal.  
  


* * *

  
Just as he was getting used to having Sam around, the kid has to throw another curve ball at him.  
  
They’d been hanging out for about a month, and geez Gabe knows he’s getting old now, because time didn’t used to fly like this. It’s gotten to a point where he’s seriously considering giving Sam a key to his apartment; the kid already knows the door code to get into the building, so…  
  
Today is Friday, and even better, it’s a Federal holiday. This means Gabe has the night off work, and with Sam once more exiled from Bobby’s house, they decide to make the most of it. “So, Sammy, I assume you picked something mind-blowing for us to watch? Otherwise, fair warning, I might fall asleep on you.”  
  
Sam rolls his eyes, but he’s not fooling anyone, because he’s still smiling. “We both know you just woke up. Anyway, this guy in my class told me to watch it; it’s supposed to be completely twisted, so it’s right up your alley.” Pulling the rental case out from his backpack, he turns on the dvd player and drops the disk in.  
  
“I’m wounded you think so little of me. Unless that’s a compliment, in which case, awesome.” Coming around to the couch with a massive bowl of popcorn, Gabe settles into his usual spot, offers the bowl when Sam sits down next to him.  
  
Taking a handful, Sam picks up the dvd remote and hits play.  
  
The movie is good – full of violence and swearing and there are even dwarves. Gabe considers little people to be his kin, because he can seriously relate. Especially now that Sam is apparently half giraffe; all long, gangly limbs that he doesn’t have the slightest idea what to do with.  
  
By the time it’s over, the popcorn is long gone. As usual, Gabe is crowded up close to Sam, because in his family, football fields lie between you and the closest family member so they're all a bit touch-starved. Sam never seems to mind, always lets Gabe rest his legs over Sam’s knees, or graciously donating his side for Gabe to lean against.  
  
Such is the case tonight; Gabe looks over, to grin at Sam. “I enjoyed that, whoever that guy was who told you about it – I like him.”  
  
In reply, Sam leans in and kisses him.  
  
Which kind of takes a moment for Gabe to process; at first, he just enjoys the warmth, how Sam’s hair brushed over his cheek. Gabe spends a lot of time alone, except for Sam’s visits, so he’s greedy for the contact, leans forward and goes to press for more – until he tunes into the little voice that’s broadcasting the fact that _Sam is kissing him_ , and it’ll probably be a good idea to stop – so he yanks back.  
  
“Uh,” Gabe says, articulately. Remembering to use his words, he tries again. “So that… just happened.”  
  
Probably not the most sensitive thing to say; it makes Sam retreat, turning around, blushing up to his ears. There’s an apology on the tip of his tongue until Gabe leans forward and kisses him. In theory, it’s because Gabe feels bad for the kid, always putting himself out there; it takes balls to kiss a guy, and he can respect that. But really…  
  
In any case, it’s just to reassure him. Gabe makes himself pull away, keeps eye-contact with Sam. “Sammy, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Uh.” Still slightly flushed, Sam leans a bit closer. “Kissing you?”  
  
“Yeah, I got that. But why? I’m seven years older than you. Shouldn’t you be going after someone your own age?” Part of him is laughing at himself, because there’s something pathetic about having a fourteen year old chasing after you.  
  
He scrunches up his face, frowning. “I don’t want… My classmates are boring, seriously, they are. But I like you. Kissing you isn’t illegal. I looked it up.”  
  
“You—” Gabe has to laugh at that. “Thanks for that, I guess. But even _I_ know that if we do anything else, it’s illegal. You might have a pretty face, but I’m not going to jail for you Sammy. Good lookin’ guy like me would never last on the inside.”  
  
Looking down at his knees, Sam nods. Taking a breath, he looks up; wearing that oh-so-familiar expression of serious intent “We don’t have to do anything else. This is enough for now.”  
  
And, how can Gabe not be okay with that? “Alright, fine, twist my arm. You’ve won me over.” He kisses Sam again, briefly, because he wasn’t help himself. “Y’know, Dean-o is gonna kill me when he finds out I’m robbing his ickle brother’s cradle. Not that I blame the guy, I did give him that talk about Cas…”  
  
“Whatever, what Dean thinks doesn’t matter.” The stubborn set to Sam’s shoulder is a bit worrying, and his tone is a wee bit too defiant for the statement to be true – maybe kissing Gabe is his new way of rebelling, of running away. But there was worse ways to be used, Gabe supposes.  
  
“Whatever you say kiddo.” He musses Sam’s hair, and then picks up the remote. “Hey, so, let’s see what’s on tv.”  
  


* * *

  
Dean’s sprawled on the couch, watching _Criminal Minds_. The main reason he likes this show is because the genius guy reminds him of Cas; both have that vaguely alien quality about them. When he hears footsteps from the stairs, he tilts his head back, trying to catch a glimpse. “Sam, that you?”  
  
Summoned by his name – or rather, a sense of obligation to speak to his sibling, Sam wanders over. “Yeah. I’m heading out.” Such an elaboration wasn’t really necessary; it’s pretty obvious, from the fact that he’s wearing his shoes and backpack.  
  
“Yeah, I can see that.” Dean snorts. “You headin’ to the Freshie dance? Does my little brother have a date?” He grins at Sam, who grimaces in response.  
  
“No, I don’t. But I have other plans.” Sensing that he is about to get teased for this, Sam quickly says, “See you later,” and books it out of the living room.  
  
Finding this slightly suspicious, Dean sits up. Deciding he’s not going to let him off that easy, he heads into the hallway. There he bumps into Cas, who just came in the front door. “Hey, Cas! Wanna see where Sammy is going?” Always happy to see Cas, Dean grins at him.  
  
Cas tilts his head, considering this. “Well, it would mean missing the rest of Criminal Minds,” because yeah, he had grown fond of the show from watching it every afternoon with Dean, “But this could prove enlightening. I believe Sam is planning on catching the bus downtown. If we are quick, we will be able to follow it.”  
  
So Dean grabs his car keys and locks the house behind him. Both get into the Impala, and pull out of the driveway just as the bus pulls away from the stop at the end of the street. Luck is on their side; stoplights and stop signs keep them several car-lengths away from the bus, thus making them slightly less suspicious.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they round a corner in time to see Sam get out of the bus and walk down the street. “I believe that is the apartment complex in which Gabe lives,” Cas reports. “I was unaware that our siblings had connection beyond past acquaintances.”  
  
“Seriously, what the hell.” His grip around the wheel tightens, momentarily, before Dean realizes he shouldn’t take it out on the car. To apologize, he smoothes a hand over the front of the steering wheel. “Man, we gotta get to the bottom of this. If that skeez-o is sniffin’ around Sammy…”  
  
“It is possible that Gabriel’s intentions are pure.” Cas pauses and reconsiders. “On second thought, that is unlikely. But I still don’t believe that he would allow Sam to come to harm.”  
  
“And he warned me away from you! Telling me something, and then doing it himself… What a hypocrite.” Pulling into a parking space, Dean withdraws his keys and leaves the car. Scowling all the while, he feeds some change into the parking meter.  
  
Leaving the Impala, Cas follows him into the building.  
  
Through the lobby, and during the elevator ride up, Dean nurses his anger. After they reach Gabe’s floor, he storms up to the apartment and bangs on the door. Grinning, Gabe answers the door. “Dean-o! To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
Not answering, Dean shoulders past him and peers into the apartment. From his seat on the couch, Sam sits up and looks over. When he sees Dean, Sam pales and sinks down, out of view. With enough proof, Dean whirls around to point accusingly at Gabe. “What the hell is Sam doin’ here? You got no business—”  
  
“What Dean means,” Cas interrupts smoothly, entering the apartment. “Is that we find it inappropriate for you to be spending time with a _child_ that is seven years your junior.”  
  
“Okay, look. I get it; you both feel the need to look out for Sam. Really, the big brother act. Very cute.” Standing up straight, arms crossed; Gabe fixes them with a slightly edged grin. “But the bottom line? Sam chose to come here. And whatever happens between us is something _he chose_ , and that is none of your damn business. This is my apartment, and it’s a free country; got the picture?”  
  
Again cutting off Dean before he can explode, Cas frowns. “Sam is only fourteen. He is unable to give his consent.”  
  
“Oh come on Cassie. You assume we’re doing anything that needs consent. I may be a lot of things – but a rapist isn’t one of them.” Slightly exasperated, Gabe let his arms fall to the side. “I used to babysit the kid, for crying out loud.”  
  
Unable to contain himself, Dean finally gets a word in; “That isn’t a point in your favor, you sick fuck. C’mon Sammy, we’re going home,” he starts to move toward the living space, with Gabe moving to block his path. Dean is nearly taller than him, but Gabe still manages to loom over him.  
  
“Don’t make me kick you out of my apartment, Dean-o.” Gabe pulls his best ‘I will fuck you up’ expression, and feels the cockles of his heart warm when it makes Dean falter, briefly.  
  
Finally coming around the couch, Sam approaches them both. “Okay, look, don’t fight you guys. Dean, I’m not going back with you. You kicked me out of the house so you could be alone with Cas, remember? Being here with Gabe – its fine, really.”  
  
“But Sam, you don’t know—” Dean begins.  
  
“What I want? Just because I’m younger than you? I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” Sam glares at Dean, putting on his best bitch-face.  
  
“Listen to your brother, Dean-o.” Gabe chimes in.  
  
“You—” Dean jabs a finger towards Gabe. “Shut up. And Sam, that’s exactly what I’m saying. You can hang with me and Cas; I’d rather have you there than with this bastard. Right?” He directs this towards Cas, who is still hovering nearby.  
  
“Yes. I believe that would be the wisest course of action.” He punctuates this with a pointed reprimanding look at Gabe, who groans.  
  
Exasperated, Gabe briefly throws his arms up. “Look, I wanna know what I’ve done to turn you two against me. I’m an upstanding citizen! I pay my taxes; I go to work... Other than that thing with next door’s dog – don’t ask – I’m practically a saint!” Sam snorts, which makes Gabe give an easy grin. “Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery.”  
  
Sam shakes his head, grinning back. “Oh, come on, I can think of five things, from this week alone, that’d disqualify you from sainthood.”  
  
“You wound me!” Looking hurt, Gabe clasps a hand over his heart. “I thought we were bros, confidants, _movie buddies_. We had an agreement, I share my popcorn, and you forget my misdeeds. You’ve extorted popcorn from me, under false pretenses. That’s harsh, kiddo.”  
  
Quietly, with his head cocked, Cas watches this exchange. “…Perhaps we did misjudge you,” he admits. “Though I still expect you to wait for his sixteenth birthday before you deflower Sam – with his consent.”  
  
Both of the Winchester brothers go red. Slightly embarrassed, but used to his brother’s quirks, Gabe nods. “Well, I was gonna do that anyway, and I wasn’t looking for your blessing, but what the hell. Thanks Cassie.” He pulls Cas into a brief man-hug.  
  
“Wait, I’m still not okay with this,” Dean snaps.  
  
“Dean,” Sam whines. “I didn’t say anything when you dated any of those girls, even though Cas was pining after you. You’ve made your mistakes, let me make mine.”  
  
“Besides, we’re totally not going to last by the time Sam goes off to college,” Gabe helpfully points out; this earns him a bewildered, and slightly hurt, look from Sam. But it makes Dean pause consideringly, before he gives a slow nod.  
  
"Fine, whatever, if you like this short weirdo,” Dean gestures towards Gabe, “That’s your mistake to make, Sam. But if anything bad happens to him,” now he's talking to Gabe, “I’m gonna break your face. Got it?”  
  
“Crystal clear, captain.” Snapping to attention, Gabe throws in a salute, just to be thorough.  
  
Giving Gabe one last glare, Dean turns and storms out of the apartment. With a shrug, Cas follows after, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Letting the silence reign for a brief moment, Gabe clears his throat. “Whelp, there goes the mood. I need a beer.” He heads into the kitchen, with Sam trailing after him, looking slightly lost.  
  
“What you said to Dean,” Sam starts.  
  
Pulling out a beer and popping off the top, Gabe turns to him. “Look, you’ve got three years of high school ahead of you, and your whole life after that. You might get sick of me before even getting out there. And hey, I won’t blame you if you do. Let’s just enjoy this while we can, okay?” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to that adorably frowny forehead.  
  
Reluctantly, Sam nods. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also yep the title of totally the name of a TSwift song; U MAD? COME AT ME BRO.
> 
> Feel free to point out any typos! And internet cookies to you if you can guess the movie they're talking about, based off my super vague description.


End file.
